Terrible Things
by DatPearlmethyst
Summary: -Ahora hija mía,sólo te estoy diciendo esto porque la vida puede hacer cosas terribles,lo aprenderá algún día,y espero y rezo para que que Dios te lo muestre de manera diferente- Dijo Chris mientras no dejaba de mirar la imagen de su difunta esposa. Songfic sin completar,VALENFIELD,CLEVE,RILLY y posiblemente LEADA. Summary horroroso pero,¿qué tal una oportunidad?


Otro Songfic/ficsong de esta horrible autora...llevo teniendo este cogiendo polvo mucho tiempo...así que me he planteado volver a subirlo...

Resident Evil y los personajes le pertenecen a Capcom,menos Emily.

Y la canción de Terrible Things a Mayday Parade.

* * *

 _ **Terrible Things.**_

 _ **''** Tengo que decirte una cosa maravillosa,aunque no creo que deba decirla,pero,no me has dejado de mirar,puede que te acabes de enamorar_

 _Algo tienes que tener claro hija mía_

 _y es que la vida puede hacer cosas terribles''_

 _Mayday Parade_

La niña de unos catorce años miraba la foto que había cogido silenciosamente del cuarto de su padre,una foto dónde salía el mencionado y una mujer,reconocida cómo su madre,en el día de su boda,la bodas de ambos,claramente;se fijó en los rasgos de ambos,notoriamente muy distintos:él era alto,robusto como un armario,con la piel morena y cortos hilos color café ''a juego'' con sus ojos pardos;mientras que ella,apena llegaba al metro sesenta y cinco,no era ni muy delgada ni muy gordita;pálida y morena,con ojos del color de los más profundos lagos.

La fémina que observaba la enmarcada foto suspiró pesadamente,según su padre,se parecía muchísimo a su madre,tanto en aspecto como en su personalidad terca y orgullosa,pero con un toque dulce y protector.

Incluso su abuelo se lo había mencionado varias veces. El sonido de unos pasos tras de ella la sacó de sus pensamientos para girarse y ver al anteriormente mencionado:su padre;que la miraba con una mirada de completa ternura y cariño. Sabía qué iba a pasar al ver esa mirada,no era tonta;su padre,el cual nunca tuvo el valor de hablar más de lo necesario de su madre,ahora debía contarle todo,de 'pe a pa',sin ningún rodeo. Siguió al mayor con la mirada viendo cómo se sentaba a su lado y observaba el suelo en silencio,tuvieron que pasar un par de segundos hasta que por fin se dignara a hablar:

-Verás Emily...- comenzó con un tono melancólico.

 _Flashback - 6 de Enero de 1997 -_

Podía tener apenas los veintitrés años y estaba lleno de energía que la tía Claire no pensaba aguantar,cual loco buscaba el amor,a la chica que se quedará con él sin importarle ninguna,o al menos la mayoría,de las locuras que se pasaban por su todavía inmadura cabeza. Como alma que carga el diablo corría en dirección al trabajo,llegaba tarde,como no.

Al llegar a la comisaría pudo observar tras unas cristaleras como los dos equipo Alpha y Bravo de las tácticas especiales estaban reunidos con su capitán:Albert Wesker y una desconocida que le daba la espalda. El joven tocó y entró pudiendo ver así a la mujer,los ojos lapislázuli de esta se fijaron en él nada mas pasar por aquella puerta de cristal junto a los ojos de los otros ocho hombres.

-Como no – Albert se acomodó sus gafas de sol negras con cuidado de no despeinar su rubio cabello que estaba perfectamente engominado – Otra vez tarde,Redfield – Suspiró – Esta es la nueva integrante del equipo Alpha: Jill Valentine,viene de Manhatan – Dijo casi cortando al ojipardo de lo seco que sonó.

-Encantada – dijo Jill con una sonrisa.

-Lo mismo digo – Le devolvió la sonrisa – espero que podamos ser muy buenos compañeros de equipo.

-Exactamente – dijo el rubio – Vais a ser a partir de ahora compañeros.

-¿Compañeros sólo nosotros dos?

-Sí,Barry va conmigo,Brad con Joshep,Kenneth con Richard y Forest con Enrico;y cómo has sido el último,te toca con la novata. – Miró de reojo a la aludida –.

-Lo siento...- Susurró aún con su sonrisa.

Chris negó –Está bien,no te preocupes...

24 de Abril de 1997

Lo que se había convertido,en un principio,una relación de total compañerismo y comprensión por ambos adultos ahora era más bien un extraño vínculo que rozaba la pequeña línea de lo peligroso para ellos,los dos cada vez compartían un afecto más grande;los susurros en el oído,los abrazos innecesariamente prolongados y las risas coquetas eran ahora lo usual para ellos dos.

El amor era el sentimiento que reinaba en sus corazones,pero,cuales quinceañeros avergonzados guardaban sus sentimientos por miedo a ser rechazados;mientras que para los demás eran obvios los lazos amorosos que existían por parte de ambos,para ellos,eran completamente invisibles...o al menos hasta el día de hoy.

¡Chris! – Gritó Rebecca,la ahora novata del equipo Bravo,nada mas ver al moreno.

¿Uh? – El mencionado se giró en dirección de esta simplemente para ver cómo corría hacia él – ¿Pasó algo Becky? – Cuando esta llegó,se quedó jadeando un par de segundos a su lado,recuperando la respiración de todo el trote que se había metido.

¿Sabes dónde está Barry? –

¿Barry? No... – La ojiazul soltó un suspiro enfadada.

Llevo buscándolo más de veinte minutos... – Recuperó la compostura – Al menos,¿sabes si ya fue al hospital?

¿Al hospital? – Chris la miró sorprendido,no había razón alguna para que el pelirrojo estuviera de camino al hospital...o eso creía.

¿No sabes qué pasó? – Ahora era ella quién miraba sorprendida ganándose una mirada de negación por parte de él – Jill...bueno,en las prácticas...tuvo un accidente.

¿¡Qué!? – Rebecca pegó un brinco de sorpresa ante aquel inesperado chillido – ¿¡En el hospital!? ¿¡Por qué no se me informó!? – La joven se encogió de hombros.

Pensé...que ya lo sabías... – Pegó un suspiro,ahora no sabía si había sido buena idea contárselo,sabía cómo se ponía cuando se trataba de su ''compañera'' – Yo pensaba ir ahora con Barry,pero al parecer ya se fue...¿vienes conmigo y aprovechas y me llevas? Sigo sin tener coche... – La morena ya sabía la respuesta,pero no perdía nada por preguntar y aprovecharse de la situación.

Sí,vayamos rápido – Él recogió algunas cosas de su pequeño y desordenado escritorio.

 _Una hora más tarde_

Si en algo era demasiado el castaño,era en su sobreprotección,ya había tenido bastantes problemas con su hermana varias veces e incluso con sus antiguas novias por esa misma razón,no sabía cuando dejar de preocuparse o cuando ya era demasiado;esta vez no era la excepción.

Como un loco,junto a Rebecca,buscó la habitación de la agente Valentine,incluso se había perdido un par de veces siguiendo sus ''instintos''.

Chris... – Empezó Rebecca.

¿Qué? – Dijo cortante.

Que ya hemos llegado... – sentenció la menor señalando el cartel de la habitación – Doscientos tres,tercera planta,Unidad Quirúrgica... – Chris miró el panel de la puerta y abrió de sopretón la puerta.


End file.
